RISE OF GALVERTRON
by Ben Simpson
Summary: 4 years after the events in La the AUTOBOTS have remained on earth in search of ENERGON which the now mine on earth and the moon. They have launched Megertron's dead body into space and now have to face the prospect of a new fow, Devastation, Megertron's original top general.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own transformers I only own my created characters

Authors note: remember dark of the moon well in this it happened but Carly doesn't and all the events happened except it happened to Mikaela.

Prologue

MANY YEARS AGO THERE WAS CYBERTRON. A PLANET WHERE AN ALIEN RACE OF ROBOT ORGANISMS WHO LIVED IN PIECE, LIVING ON ENERGON FROM SUNS AND MINERALS. HOWEVER FOR THE LAST 20 THOUSAND YEARS THEY HAVE BEEN AT CIVIL WAR. ONE SIDE THEIR WERE THE AUTOBOTS LEAD BY PRIMES, DECEDENTS OF THE ORIGINAL LEADERS OF CYBERTRON. ON THE OTHER WAS THE DECEPTICONS WHO WERE LEAD BY THE EVIL MEGERTRON. AFTER YEARS AND YEARS OF FIGHTING, THIER PLANET WAS DESTROYED AND THIER CREATOR, THE CUBE THE WAR HAS SPREAD ITS WAY TO EARTH AND OTHER NOW FOR CYBERTRON THE TRANSFORMERS MAY HAVE TO JOIN FORCES.

It's been 4 years since the events of mission city,Egypt and LA and the autobots have added 5 new teammates to the earth squad. The storm brothers Jet Storm and Thunder Storm, two new scouts Mirage and Hound and the daredevil youngster Hot Shot. Jet storm being the younger of the Storm brothers was the reckless one, always talking himself into trouble or gloating about his blade skills. While Thunder Storm was at least one thousand years older was wiser and was former commander of the autobot cybertronian airforce. Mirage was a famous scout renowned for his spy and espionage skills he even trained Bubblebee and Hound, who was a former astronomer and now spy partner with Mirage. Then there was Hot Shot then youngest of the entire Earth squad, was probably the most annoying. Even more so than sunstreaker, bluestreak or the wreckers. He even once called himself the next prime, which is now used by the deceptions as an insult.

Sam was now Earth's cybertronian negotiator in which his role was to stop the three supper powers of the world fighting with prime and themselves. He was now even a multi-millionaire after selling books of his experiences and the cybertronian warfare he had heard of. He was still dating Mikaela who was doing well running an now international garage business. It's amazing what you can do when all the world owes your boyfriend and you. So now the auto bots look for any remaining pillars in order to try to get in contact with any remaining autobot fleets and basses through out the universe.

However what earth doesn't know is that when they launched Megertron's dead body into space hopping know one or thing would discover him they did and so our story begins...


	2. Haunted

disclaimer:sadly I don't own transformers I only own my created characters

CHAPTER 1:HAUNTED

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" THE METAL MONSTER LAUGHED WITH MENCE AS SAM TRIED TO ESCAPE TO THE LAUCH PAD. HE LOOKED TO THE SKY AND HIS EYES WIDED IN HORROR AS A GIANT PLANET THAT SEEMED TO HAVE EATEN THE MOON TRANSFORMED INTO ROBOT FORM AND FIRED UPON EARTH. THEN...

Sam awoke screaming as Mikaela tried to calm her boyfriend from what seemed like a horrible nightmare. "It's okay it's over, Sam it's not real!"she just managed to get the sentence out before he jumped at her, pulling her into a very tight hug he whispered into her ear, " I thought I..it w..was real..th..that I'd lost you to that thing!" His voice was full of fear and desperation as he tried to come back to reality but the truth was this dream has been haunting him for a few months now. At first the dreams were only a few seconds but it longer and longer each night, revealing more and more to him about what the planet was and how was the decepticon who kept laughing and taunting had asked him hundreds of times to tell her about the dream, so when he told he it involved a giant transformer attacking earth she told him tell Optimus about it and that maybe the matrix did what the cube did and implanted information about the future into his mind. He told her that it was just a nightmare but truth be told he was starting to really worry because dreams don't just replay themselves and get longer, unless they're trying to tell you you something. Then Mikaela's soft voice spoke, "please tell me." Her hush tone persuaded him to tell her the truth. Sam told her every part of the the dream, every detail, from how the giant robot looked to the half destroyed homes and even the half eaten moon that resembled the Death Star mark 2. Mikaela was shocked to hear the truth behind his lack of sleep and the constant looking at the night sky just to make sure the moon was there, to such a horrible dream of death and destruction. She feared that this dream, may like the transformers have more to it than meets the eye. " Tell Prime Sam, maybe he knows something about this dream and who the robots are"

"I can't Mikaela, I mean it was hard enough telling you, my girlfriend that we've failed and that all we sacrificed was for nothing...But to tell Optimus, would..would be an insult!" His eyes widened as he thought about the insulted look that would appear on his cybertronian friend's face and the hurt in his eyes, " That's bullshit Sam and you know it because Prime would be more insulted if he didn't know that a possible threat bigger than megertron in every way was about to wipe out his new home, because I know I would Bparticle had enough of Sam's over respect for Optimus because this was ridiculous. "Mikaela..." He was cut of by her finger on his lips, " Sam Optimus is your friend he'll understand and everyone has noticed your strange behaviour. But if you won't tell prime tell Bee because he's your best friend wether you'll admit it or not. He's been here for us every step of the way, hell he's probably going to be your best man! So tell Bee." The last of the lecture was spoken softly and she did have a point. If he was going to tell someone, it had to be Bumblebee, the young scout was finally the autobot he wanted to be and he was also Sam's best friend." Alright I will tell Bee then when I'M ready I'll tell prime and the others."

Later that day Sam went to the autobot base in Nevada to pick up his lucky jacket which he wore to every meeting with the superpowers and to every scout mission. He was picked up by non other than Bumblebee who seemed to be happy to see him. " Hey bud you look happy to see me huh, long day?" Sam asked cheerfully and the autobot replied, "Yeah Sam but you seem to brighten my day, you know no one besides you, Mikaela and Hot Shot have been able to do that since..since..." Bumblebee seemed to stop as he remembered his days on Cybertron."Who Bee, cum on you tell me and I'll tell you why I've been acting wired for the last few months."

"Arcee." The autobot whispered dully

" Who" Sam said questionably

" She was a scout, slash messenger and was on my team, she was my closest friend and even became my sparkmate." He said with a far away tone

"Oh, wait your spart what?" Sam was confused, what the hell was a sparkmate.

"Wife or girlfriend" Bumblebee explained

"Wow so you guys had females as well" Sam was astonished at the fact the transformers could do that.

" yeah us males as you say are mechs and the females,femmes and to mate we spark bonded," bumblebee seeing Sam's face further explained that they didn't have penises and Virginias and said they touched each others spark and it felt lock being on cloud nine so yes the femmes moaned and some times it created hatchlings of cybertronians. Sam was amazed and then came the said question." What happened... To her I mean."

" when the war was drawing to a close many femmes from both decepticon and autobot sides left because they fought the war was either pointless or would destroy cybertron and they were right. However Arcee stayed and fought until she was badly injured and was forced into the last femme ship...I..I never herd or saw her again, I don't even know of she survived." Bumblebee stifled as they drove towards the autobot base.

" I'm sorry Bee but you never know what if they all survived and are hiding until the right time." He said hoping to cheer his guardian up.

" thanks Sam for understanding now what's this last few months thing all about." Sam as promised explained the whole dream to Bumblebee not missing a single detail of the surroundings or the how the robots looked.

"Sam did you say a giant planet like transformer eating your moon?" Bumblebee asked with fear evident in his voice.

" yeah why, you know something don't you"

" there this legend that the original Primes fought a giant robot that you described, call Unicron. He had a vast army of millions of tiny transformers around average human height called minicons who were his spy's and foot solders and he ate planets. The thing that stopped him was the matrix of leadership. Then the second time it was that cybertron's core is set to implode if Unicron fires his most powerful weapon, know as the Iacon cannon, which he uses to soften the native people on the planet he eats."Sam was really scared at first but he realised that Optimus had the matrix so Unicron wouldn't dare come here." There are twelve special Minicons that form 4 special weapons, blade of fury, staff of defiance, laser of leadership and shield of truth. These weapons power Unicron's cannon but it can run on only 9 of the twelve and the shield can block the cannon but the user would be destroyed. Hey Sam don't worry man I mean its only a fairy tale and if your so worried talk to Optimus man." Bumblebee was probably right and Sam didn't take much worry any more to his nightmares.


	3. DEVASTATION

disclaimer:sadly I don't own transformers I only own my created characters

CHAPTER 2: Devastation

BEFORE STARSCREAM THERE WAS DEVASTATION. THE MOST LOYAL DECEPTICON OF ALL. HE EVEN WENT OUT WITH A 1 to 100 ODDS AGAINST AN AUTOBOT COLONY, THE NORTH-EAST NEBULA AND DESTROYED EVERY LAST AUTOBOT EXCEPT 2 OPTIMUS AND SUNSTREAKER. WHEN HE RETURNED TO CYBERTRON HE DID MORE DAMAGE THAN TITAL-WAVE AND SCORPINOX PUT TOGETHER. HOWEVER PRIME AND SENTINEL SENT HIM INTO DEEP SPACE AND ASSUMED HIM DEAD. HE HAS BEEN MISSING UNTIL NOW...

SOMEWHERE IN THE AFGANI DESERT...

A huge double barrel tank drove its way across the hot sandy Deseret in search of an old friend. This was no ordinary tank it race across the sand at unnatural speed for a tank of its seize and armour and it had 2 barrels. It was dark green with sandy yellow flames and had a 50cal machine gun on top along with two missile launchers on either side. It probably weighed tons and as it made its way across the desert it came across a British forces base transmitting coordinates for an..." Energon... Most have this energon. All Hail Megertron!" It called out as it journeyed towards the coordinates of the energon had been years since It had energon and he was in desperate need of it and no one was going to get in the way of it this time. However there was a problem, he needed to remain dead...well dead to any cybertronian who wanted him, this meant he needed to kill everyone who was Survivors, No prisoners and No Mercy. He was a monster and the most feared general In the universe and he deserved respect, he knew how the war ended and how Megertron destroyed their home of Cybertron and how he was defeated by a human who used the Alspark to kill him and how prime destroyed the Fallen and How Prime had killed him and Sentinel. Prime will pay but fist he needed energon and quickly if he was going to revive Megertron and destroy prime for sending him here to rust.

He got closer to the Energon and he saw a perimeter of barbed wire had been set he also saw a few tanks and loads of human infantry, along with a few what humans called jeeps and heavy machine gun. Okay he knew just how to surprise these insects. He called fly as a tank but he could also tunnel underground and resurface when he wanted, so he dived deep under the hot grainy sand and navigated his was towards the energon cavan and worked out how to absorb enough of it without killing himself. He used what cybertronians called energon tubes and carefully absorbed all the required amount of energon plus some and then he surface back on the hill, that was around 50 metres away from the perimeter and opened fire with a clockwork motion, when one barrel fired, the other followed almost simultaneously and the rounds were made of titanium and laced with uranium. The 80cal rounds rained down on the solders, within minutes the tanks were destroyed and the armoured transports all but in pieces, the humans returned fire with the armed jeeps but it was futile," our communications are being jammed." After that they were all dead and he used the bottom half of a destroyed armoured truck to drag the rest of the energon back to his ice lair in Siberia. He was still pumped up from the battle and decided to please him self with an attack on a NEST base in Iraq, which he knew was not under autobot protection.

The attack began when he jammed their coms and started fire with his rockets and his continuous shelling with his 80cals and he started to drive down towards their already devastated base he then... Transformed in to a 18 foot green monster that resembled brawl or domolisher and started blowing up aircrafts and vehicles with his missiles that came from both his arms and his two barrels were separated to on on either shoulder and they too were still firing on the buildings and people. The attack got to the point were the flames were so hot and smokey they suffocated many solders left alive and those who still remained alive heard the last voice they'll ever hear in,"I AM DEVASTATION, DESTROYER OF WORLDS AND CONQUERER OF THE NORTH-EAST NEBULA! ALL HAIL MEGRTRONNNNNN!" Then they were no more.

When Prime and a few others arrived on the scene there was a huge decepticon sign covering the base and underneath it read 'ALL HAIL MEGERTRON' Ratchet spoke, " You don't think he could still be alive and hear of all places do you...PRIME! Answer me! Do you! The autobot medic was shaken with dread and fear but most of all anger.  
" I..I..don't know old friend... I don't know..."


	4. HOT SHOT'S NEW FRIEND

disclaimer:sadly I don't own transformers I only own my created characters

Authors note: Hey guys when you see something a sentence or paragraph it means its spoken by Optimus prime's narrator voice(like before each film starts)

HOT SHOT'S NEW FRIEND

THE NEW AUTOBOTS ON EARTH ARE FITTING IN QUITE WELL AND ARE ALL WELCOMED BY THE NEST TEAMS AND DIVISIONS. LAST NIGHTS ATTACK WAS SHOWING SIGHNS OF A GREAT THREAT THAT MAY BE DAWNING. DEVASTATION MAY BE ALIVE AND HE MAY HAVE A WAY TO REVIVE OUR GRAET FOE MEGERTRON...

SOME FREEWAY IN NEVADA...

The yellow stripped camaro had been leading the race for so long now it was getting tiring and annoying go the dark yellow Bugatti Verone who was right behind him now and just as the finishing point that they both had agreed on came into view the Bugatti gained speed and passed the muscle car and won the race and the they both transformed, "I..I..I.I won YES I won! I finally beat you in a race! Ha! Who's the best now bumblebee! What I can't hear yo.."meh was cut off by bumblebee sudden out burst,"YOU! WERE BLOODY WELL LOUCKY AND YOU KNOW IT! ENJOY THIS VICTORY HOT SHOT BUT THE FACT REMAINS THAT I AM THE FAST CYBERTRONIAN EVER!"

He started cussing, using every derogative word in the English dictionary and as he worked away, Hot shot proclaimed' " NOT TO DAY BEE!" A huge rock came flying at him at speed and he just managed to dive out of the way and the shouted' " YOU SORE LOSSER!" He then transformed to catch up to his idle. They raced it back to HQ in Nevada and transformed upon entering.

"Hey Hot Shot help me with this." Asked Wheeljack who was carrying a huge metal box, " uuuhhhhhh. What is it?" Hot Shot was a very curious autobot and wheeljack knew it would only take longer if he didn't tell the kid," A fusion core reactor, designed to power our new defence systems, since I'm sure you heard what happened yesterday I don't need to explain why we're doing this do I?" The inventor was slightly annoyed and the box felt like it was getting heavier, Hot Shot seeing his friend in dire need of help decided against being awkward and helped carry the box to the command centre. He then watched as they fitted it in to the defence system, he wasn't needed so he decided to go for a quick drive around the state and burn sometime until he was of some use. He came across a what looked to be a road side accident and saw that one car was pretty banged up while the other...transformed...TRANSFORMED!

"Ohhhhhhhh... MY FRAGGING HEAD!STUPID HUMANS TAKE THI..AHHHHHH!" The decepticon screamed as Hot Shot's machine rifle burned its way through his armour several times. "Okay decepticon, your going down!" They continued to fire at each other but Hot Shot being smaller and faster never got blasted until he rolled next to some oil, which the decepticon used to blow him away, " AHHHHHHH!" Screamed the young scout. The decepticon closed in as Hot Shot got up and leaned against a tree." Any last words... No well I want you to know that Shadow was your executioner! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" His laugh was like a witches cackle but a thousand times worse and Hot Shot still had one last trick up his sleeve or should he say arm. Suddenly out of Hot Shot's arm popped out and hidden energon blade which he held down for a moment and then charged at Shadow, then jumping about 10ft into the air swing the sword up and bringing it down to slice of the decepticon's arm, " ARRRRRRRRRRRR! OH SLAG OH SLAG MY BEAUTIFUL ARM IS... IS GONE! RETREAT!" Was last thing he said before transforming and driving of at high speed, "Hey COME BACK HERE!" Hot Shot screamed while taking a few shots at the decepticon and then he realised that he need to help the humans. There was a man and a boy, which seemed to have lost quite a bit of blood so he picked them up transformed and raced at top speed back to base.

"Hurry up ratchet I think this is professor Jacob Banes! You know the one who suggested earth use energon for clean energy and his son Alex!" Hot Shot proclaimed as the neon green medic rushed to comply with the yellow Bugatti, much to his annoyance. " I'm going as fast as medically possible! NOW SHUT THE SLAG UP! Please let me work or ELSE!" Thundered the rather annoyed medic as he shooed away the rather eager young scout. The injures were miner on the the boy and he woke up before his badly injured father but he didn't worry as he knew his father would be okay. He had a gift called energyo as the ancient said the omnicons had because they too could sense energon, however Alex could sometimes sense things before they happened and he didn't worry much. Alex found Hot Shot extremely funny and laughed hysterically at almost all of his antics, from his pranks on the other autobots to his jokes and funny stories about the other autobots, which he labeled epic fail stories. They were instantly the best of friend so ver the next few days and even assisted Alex with his tracking of energon and the tracking of Devestation's energon raids but no footage or witnesses have been able or found to identify the destructive general.

"Hey Hot Shot I think you would look better as a different car maybe a corvette or.. A..Aston marten!" Alex suddenly raced into the computer room and searched the fasted aston Martin and how good it would look in yellow the turned the computer towards Hot Shot, "A Aston Martin super sport with black race strips!"Hot Shot's optics nearly shot out of his head as he looked at the sexiest car in the world, yellow! "AWESOME!..wait how can I scan one when we don't have one?" Questioned the eager scout as he inched to be the Aston Martin and Alex came up with the solution, in the form of,"My dad has two you scan one and destroy it and the let him sell you to me as my first car." He answered happily and then was picked up and hugged eagerly and the put down on the floor.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Hot Shot rolled into the base as the new Aston Martin super sport, yellow with black racing strips and the army personal gawked as he drove and then transformed as bumblebee commended hi. On the look and said "great scouts think alike." as he pointed to his own strips. Hot Shot looked amazing and was happy to take a cruise as his human friend said with him in the drivers seat and as they turned towards Nevada Springs, the autobot scout quoted, " this could be the start of a beautiful friendship"


End file.
